(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance that is used to prepare formula used to feed infants and, more particularly, to an apparatus for preparing baby formula using a concentrated solution.
(2) Description of Related Art
As an alternative or supplement to natural milk, infants are often fed baby formula using a common baby bottle. Baby formula is typically in a powder form that is mixed with water to generate the resultant baby formula solution. To automate the mixing process, a variety of infant formula makers have been devised. Prior art has largely focused on creating a device that can be housed in an infant's nursery. To this end, prior art has had to address methods to decrease the noise of operation so that it would not disturb a sleeping baby. Formula feeding an infant requires easy access to supplies like bottles, nipples, bottlebrushes, sterilizing containers and water. Bottles that have been used need to be washed in a timely fashion. Formula spoils and smells within one hour of preparation if not refrigerated. This makes it impractical to use an automatic infant formula maker outside of the kitchen.
Nevertheless, efforts have been made to address that need and, in doing so, prior art has been devised that mixes powder into a formula preparation. A problem with such powder-based solutions is that powder has a tendency to stick at certain points in such devices (creating bacteria centers). Further, mixing the powder often results in a froth or uneven mixing.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a new and improved apparatus for preparing ingredients for a baby bottle that addresses the deficiencies of the prior art by mixing a liquid concentrate solution with water.